phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Balls Of Water
" |image = The gang having fun.jpg |caption = The kids in the giant ball of water. |season = 4 |production = 410a |broadcast = 188 |story = Jim Bernstein |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot |director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson |us = June 7, 2013 |international = July 26, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America/Brazil) |xd = July 20, 2013 |abcf = |pairedwith = "Where's Pinky?" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Candace thinks Jeremy is bored with their usual hangouts, she sets out to find something unique to do with him. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb power through town surfing on a giant ball of water and Doofenshmirtz plans to use his Double-Negative-Inator to confuse his local eatery into giving him a wintery drink that is usually not served during summer. Episode Summary On the hottest day of the year, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Buford are under the tree when Baljeet comes back from physics camp and explains the surface tension of water droplets, which gives Phineas the idea of what to do today. Buford doesn't want to join them as he'd rather spend time with Biff, his goldfish, instead. After he leaves, Isabella wonders where Perry is. Meanwhile, Perry learns from Monogram, who has jury duty, that he won't be briefing him, but Director Dipthong from accounting will be. Director Dipthong informs Agent P that Doofenshmirtz is "buying an exorbitant amount of negative ion generators and negative power cable", and is positive that it can't be good. He signs off by sinking himself. Carl is surprised, and Dipthong says it's his signature sign-off called "Descending Dipthong". Carl would, however, prefer that he stick with accounting. Candace is on the phone with Jeremy, complaining about how hot it is, and decides to go to the mall with him. This surprises Jeremy, as he thinks they could go to the mall again. Candace's mind, talking about going to the mall again, proves this. Candace then tells him to forget the mall and think of something cool and different. Just as Linda walks in, she tells Candace it will be the usual: she goes out, Candace tells her Phineas and Ferb are doing something, and when they get there they're ordinary. This leads Candace to break her shelf and skip out crazily. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is complaining about the hot weather when Perry arrives. He shows Perry his newest invention, the Double Negative-inator, which takes any negative statement and turns it into a double negative. He made it because the Minty Wink Eggnog he wanted from Beverly's Lunch only is made in winter, so he made the -inator to zap Beverly so she can make it for him. Back in the backyard, Phineas and Ferb have managed to create an enormous water droplet. Phineas knows they'll have no trouble beating the heat with it, and everyone jumps into it and goes swimming, surfing and water-skiing all over it. Buford, however, is getting Biff ready for the Danville Fish Show by training it to do tricks such as jumping through a small hoop. Candace, on the phone, tells Stacy that she's trying to find something interesting, but all she can think of is the mall. Stacy tells her that there are other interesting things to do (like what her mom says) and Candace asks her to help her, but she's sticking to the mall. Candace begins wondering what to do with Jeremy as she walks through town. On the water ball, Baljeet, Django, and Holly surf spherical laps, causing the water ball to roll out of the backyard and onto the street. They decide to take their pool party on the road and steer the water ball by paddling opposite of the rolling. Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz is making the final changes to the Double Negative-inator when Perry attacks him. They begin to run into each other but Doofenshmirtz lands on the controls which activates Random Fire Mode. As a result, the inator fires repeatedly. One ray hits Balthazar, who is playing tag, causing him to call out that he is "not not it" as the kids chase him. Monogram also gets zapped, and finds the defendant "not not guilty". A guard gets zapped as well, making the street he's guarding "not not a through" street. Candace, wearing a fruit costume similar to Carmen Miranda, begins throwing it away, deeming it not extraordinary, but embarrassing. She suddenly takes notice of the water ball, and notices Phineas and Ferb on it. This reverts her to her busting self and, just as Linda predicted earlier, she immediately runs up to Linda, just who notices her fruit hat. Candace ignores her and begins following the water ball, dragging Linda with her. At the Danville Fish Show, Rodney and his piranha, Fluffy, perform their hoop trick. Buford and Biff are next, and just as Biff jumps jumping through the hoop, the water ball rolls over everyone, taking them into it. Then, it approaches a relocated public art structure and pops, causing all the water to spill into an empty lake. After the judges get out of the water, they give perfect tens, and Buford and Biff win the Fish Show. Just then, Candace brings Linda over to bust the boys but unfortunately, it's too late. Phineas invites Linda to come in, and Jeremy walks up to Candace, stating that a party in the lake is the best idea Candace came up with, and decides to go to the mall tomorrow. Candace is surprised that he really wants to go again, and Jeremy states: "We're teenagers. It's what we do." As for Doofenshmirtz and Perry's fight, Perry presses a button causing an explosion, and flies off. Doofenshmirtz knows that was not not the self-destruct button, but the whole place is now trashed. He begins cleaning up the place, and begins a long commentary to himself about messes left behind after Perry wins. Doof is surprised, however, that Vanessa has been watching him long enough to overhear him. Transcript Songs *"Extraordinary" *"Follow the Sun" (instrumental) End Credits Last verse of "Extraordinary" (when the episode is paired with Cheers for Fears and during standalone broadcasts) Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today!/Hey, where's Perry? The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry rolls back some grass and enters into a tunnel. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Out, Peace! Tra la la la la la la la la }} Memorable Quotes Tra la la la la la la la la la la la la la la... |'Candace's Brain #2': Who's that? |'Candace's Brain #1': Just pretend she's not there. That's what I do.}} Background Information *Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft's lookalike appears. *The mirror from "She's the Mayor" reappears. Production Information * This episode was aired on May 31, 2013 on Disney Channel on Demand. * This episode aired exactly five years after "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." and "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford". International Premieres *July 26, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *July 28, 2013 (Disney XD Poland) *August 16, 2013 (Family Channel, Canada) *September 23, 2013 (Disney Channel Russia) *October 14, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) *November 3, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *November 25, 2013 (Disney XD Italy) *December 15, 2013 (Disney Channel Hungary) *January 13, 2014 (Disney Channel Portugal) *February 8, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia) * November 16, 2014 (RCTI Indonesia) Errors *After Buford leaves, Baljeet's shoes are black instead of blue. *Director Dipthong's last name is misspelled, per the end credits. The proper spelling is "Dip'h'''thong". *While Candace was cooking vegetarian foods her eyes were black instead of blue. *Candace mentioned clogging but neither she nor the two other dancers were wearing clogs. They were also not clog dancing, they're technically tap dancing. *Ferb switches from using a jet ski and a surfboard back and fourth throughout the episode. *Melissa was briefly seen before everyone jumps into the water ball, but she wasn't seen on it. *Fluffy bites off Rodney's right hand. However when he is holding the fake hand after it is of his left hand. *When the water ball is in the backyard, the backyard is much larger than usual. *In the song, Candace can be seen walking and unicycling on a tightrope, standing on an aeroplane and pyramid of girls, and dancing on top of an elephant, despite the fact she has a fear of heights. Maybe she must have conquered her fear of heights from previous episodes. *When we see the grid of Candace's activities at the end of ''Extraordinary, after the line "I'll be a brand-new me" the lower right box disappears for a single second. Continuity *Candace mentioned playing instruments that starts with B. ("Mom's Birthday") *Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are seen on actual size versions of the tiny surfboards made by Phineas in "What'd I Miss?". *The public art from "Bubble Boys" is seen again, and Isabella mentions that it must be being moved. Allusions *''Great Balls of Fire'' - The episode title is a reference to the song made famous by Jerry Lee Lewis. *'McDonald's' - Doofenshmirtz's subplot of trying to get an out-of-season drink from a fast food restaurant is a reference to McDonald's practice of selling such popular items as the Shamrock Shake and the McRib for a limited time. Doofenshmirtz previously referenced the Shamrock Shake in Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt. *''Saturday Night Fever'' - At the beginning of the song, Candace struts down the street similar to the opening song Stayin' Alive at the beginning of the movie. *'The Simpsons/Pokémon' - When Buford leaves he uses Nelson Muntz's and Gary Oak's "Smell you later" departure line. *'Lady Gaga' - Candace sits near a girl that is a parody of her. *'San Francisco'- The streets Phineas and Ferb travel on (i.e Zigzag Street's decline down) echo some of San Francisco's incredibly steep roads, most notably, Lombard Street. *'The Simpsons/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '- When Phineas and Isabella start surfing on the giant ball of water, he yells "Cowabunga", a catchphrase that Bart Simpsons and Michelangelo (TMNT) use it. Trivia *Mandy, Thaddeus and Thor have non-speaking cameos in this episode. *Third time someone other than Major Monogram gives Agent P his assignment. The first two being Carl in several episodes and the second being Ray Liotta in "What A Croc!". *Second time someone has jury duty. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was the first, in "Norm Unleashed". *Django Brown and Balthazar Horowitz appear again, as does Melissa from "We Call it Maze". *Biff was seen for the second time. However, like Pinky, he was radically redesigned. He now has pupils in his eyes, yellow skin and orange fins. In his first appearance, he had dotted eyes, orange skin and yellow fins. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *First time Adyson is seen with her hair as a ponytail and Ginger is seen with her hair as two long pigtails. *The jet skis from "What A Croc!" reappear. *Starting with this episode, Candace has a smartphone. ** The smartphone Candace used at the end of "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" reappears in this episode and is used since. *According to the calendar behind the counter when Doofenshmirtz was trying to place his order this episode takes place sometime in July. *Candace can be shown trying clothes in the same store from "She's the Mayor". Also, the man next to her was the same who opened the Bee Song in "Bee Day". *Candace is seen wearing the same sweatsuit from "Jerk De Soleil". *Candace competes in a sack race again. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") *Fifth time the "King of the World" homage was done. ("Interview With a Platypus", "Swiss Family Phineas", "That Sinking Feeling", "Magic Carpet Ride") *Candace can be seen in Africa again. ("Where's Perry?") *Candace water skis at the park, like what Phineas and Ferb did in "Perry The Actorpus". *Candace wears the same swimsuit from "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". *Candace dresses as a cowgirl again. ("Flop Starz, "Fly On the Wall") *A mime shows up again. ("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Cheer Up Candace", "Picture This", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *This is the eighth time this season that Candace doesn't interact with Phineas and Ferb, and the thirty-third time overall. *Second time Candace dyes her hair black. ("Bee Day") *Candace is shown holding the Teen Preen magazine again. *The talk show host from "Undercover Carl" reappears. *For once, we see what happens after Doofenshmirtz curses Perry. *Rodney owns a piranha ironically named Fluffy. *Monogram wears something that isn't his uniform again ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"; "The Beak" et.ali.) *The lady doing yoga next to Candace is the Yoga Instructor from "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". *Second time Candace wears a fruit hat. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") *Water sprites are mentioned again. ("Excaliferb") *Once again, Ferb doesn't speak. *Third time Isabella has the "Where's Perry" line. ("The Lizard Whisperer", "Cheer Up Candace") *Second time Candace forgets about Jeremy and goes for the bust. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") *This episode appears to take place one year after the events of "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", which might prove that the series take place in more than one summer vacations instead of one long, entire summer. *A balalaika can be seen on the shelf behind Candace while she does some online gaming ("Mom's Birthday", "Backyard Aquarium", "Thaddeus and Thor"). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace, Candace's Brain * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Joe Orrantia as Rodney * John Mathot as Director Dipthong * John Viener as Norm * Olivia Olson as Vanessa (cameo) * Django Marsh as Balthazar, Additional Voices * Additional voices: Ariel Winter, Carlos Alazraqui, Grey DeLisle, Mo Collins }} es:Grandes Bolas de Agua pt-br:Enormes Bolas d'Água vi:Great Balls Of Water Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Candace Flynn Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:G